


what you do to me

by forcerecons



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcerecons/pseuds/forcerecons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you scored today, I did what I always do. I ran up to hug you and somehow, like it always does, my hand landed around your throat and you-" He pauses, searching for the right word. "You groaned? And not for the first time. So I'm saying, if you want, I'll do it again. Properly this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> http://poryvee.tumblr.com/post/138484027398/im-not-saying-calum-enjoys-being-choked-by-kieran
> 
> y'all seen this shit? Unbelievable.

"Hmm." Kieran says as he slumps down on the bench next to Calum after training.

"What you 'hmm'ing at?" Calum says, finally giving in and asking after the 3rd time Kieran does it.

Kieran looks up at him, all innocent like, and smiles. "Nothing. Do you wanna come back to mine?"

"Now?" Calum says as he takes his shin pads off.

"No, a week from Tuesday if that's good for you" Kieran says, deadpan.

Calum sighs and looks away, around at everyone else. No one's paying attention to them, obviously.

He rubs at his calf, it's sore from being on the receiving end of a slide tackle from Theo. He's not that mad about it, it was glorious. He'd like to go home and relax in a bath for an hour or two, but if Kieran's inviting him back to his place, he's not gonna say no.

"Just us two or- anyone else?"

Kieran smiles.

"No just us, unless-"

"No that's good, fine"

"Just fine?"

"It's good." Calum smiles. Stands up to distract himself with taking the rest of his kit off.

"Meet me by my car in 10 okay?"

"Yeah, will do" Calum says. He watches Kieran walk off to continue getting ready. Can't help but think about what's gonna happen when they're alone.

The drive back is the same as it always is. Kieran sings along to the radio awfully and doesn't let Calum record him, which is disappointing.

"You want a drink?" Kieran asks when they get to his place.

"Nah I'm good thanks. So what do you wanna do?" Calum says, looking everywhere but at Kieran.

"Did you know that kids are saying 'choke me, daddy' these days?" Kieran says, leaning back in the chair across from Calum.

That gets his attention.

"What the- what? Whose kids?"

"The kids. Young people." Kieran says, as if that's any explanation for what they're talking about.

"We're young people." Calum says, and then shakes his head. "Well, some of us are younger than others" He smirks, looking back at Kieran.

Kieran tips his head back and laughs, but then stops short. "Okay, say it then." He says, putting his phone down and sitting forward.

"Say what?" 

"Choke me daddy" Kieran says.

"I am not saying that, fuck off" Calum says, tries to laugh it off but it's clearly got him worked up.

"Oh go on, I know you want to."

"Shut up, I'm not- I'm not calling you daddy, that's weird!"

"Ah," Kieran says, standing up and walking towards him. "but you will say choke me?" He smiles.

"No-what? What is even happening?"

"When you scored today, I did what I always do. I ran up to hug you and somehow, like it always does, my hand landed around your throat and you-" He pauses, searching for the right word. "You groaned? And not for the first time. So I'm saying, if you want, I'll do it again. Properly this time." He says, leaning down to pull Calum up.

"Uh-"

"Do you want me to fuck you? Been a while" Kieran says, voice low.

"Ohhh" Calum manages. 

"Use your words, Cal"

"Yeah- yeah I want you to fuck me" Calum says.

"Anything else?" Kieran asks, eyes bright with hope.

"Oh fuck it, choke me Kieran"

"That'll do" Kieran laughs, kissing Calum.

Calum moans when Kieran's hand moves from his jaw to his throat.

"Bed" he says, pulling away from the kiss ever so slightly.

"Yes" Kieran agrees, pulling him towards his bedroom.

They break apart once there as Calum rushes to take his clothes off and Kieran tries to find a condom and some lube.

Calum lays down on the bed, pulling a pillow down to rest under his lower back.

"Fuck, this is gonna be good"

"Better be, can't even imagine the stick I'm gonna get after this" Calum says.

Kieran takes his clothes of and then gets onto the bed.

"Like I'm gonna tell anyone" he says, rolling the condom on.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed?"

"About fucking you? No. But do I think the lads are ready to know that you like it when I choke you? Definitely not. Was kinda thinking we'd keep it between us."

"Okay," Calum says, laughing shortly as he pulls Kieran down to kiss him.

Kieran moves between his legs and places his hands on his hips as he pushes in.

"Ah, shit" Calum throws his head back and tries to focus on his breathing. 

"Is this okay? Tell me if it gets too much" Kieran says, settling into a rhythm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please-" Calum starts, reaching out to grab Kieran's hand. He places it on his neck. "Go on," 

Kieran smiles as he tightens his grip, and is thrilled when Calum groans on cue. He starts kissing his neck, can feel the vibrations as Calum continues voicing his approval.

"More" Calum grits out.

Kieran quickens his pace and adjusts his grip as he kisses along Calum's jaw to his mouth.

"Come on Gibbo," Calum says.

"Stop talking" Kieran says, thrusting harder.

"Okay. Strong and silent. Got it."

"Shut up" Kieran says, gripping Calum's throat tighter.

Calum makes a strangled noise and Kieran loosens his grip.

"No- please do that again" Calum says, moans when Kieran tightens his grip.

Kieran kisses him forcefully and can tell that he's close, he pulls away and re-adjusts so he's sitting back on his knees. He tries to keep the same pace as he gets a hand on Calum's dick.

"Fuck," Calum groans.

"Now who needs to come on?" Kieran teases.

"Oh you're waiting for me?" Calum says, clenching around Kieran.

"Oh fuck" Kieran breathes, letting his head fall forward slightly. He doesn't let that affect what he's doing though, gets everything working in tandem. Has a steady rhythm going as he fucks into Calum, his hand clasped tightly around his throat, and he thinks he's doing a good job as Calum whimpers quietly.

"I'm gonna- oh god" Calum moans as he grabs at Kieran to kiss him.

Kieran changes his position again and leans down to kiss him. Calum comes and Kieran follows him a few seconds later, exhaling and pulling out before laying down next to him.

"Shit. That was so good." Kieran says, reaching over to run his fingers over Calum's neck. His cheeks are flushed and he's smiling brightly at him. Kieran wants to kiss him but Calum interrupts him by saying,

"You've awoken something in me, Gibbo" He laughs and then throws an arm over his face.

"I knew you liked it." Kieran grins at him. 

Calum gets up to go to the bathroom and Kieran knows he's admiring the bruises that have started to form on his neck. 

He can't wait until he gets to do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
